


New Year loving

by farawaylady (orphan_account)



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Fantasies about mpreg, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, M/M, Nostalgia, Rimming, mpreg doesnt happen, weird ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/farawaylady
Summary: Vince feels lonely on  new years eve.





	New Year loving

**Author's Note:**

> This is me the shy author of "Bittersuite " "Warmer than Vodka", "Lollipop", " The Nightmare" and S.O.S (Same Ol' Situation).
> 
> I orphan my works because being shy and too sensitive *sorry* 
> 
> My author name is: faraway lady
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for all the readings and kudos 💙
> 
> English's not my first language any mistakes are my own.
> 
> This is fiction.By no means the events narrated here are real.
> 
> Based on the "Dirt" portrayals of these two lovely boys.
> 
> Enjoy and be warned: Vince tops and there are mentions of mpreg. If that bothers you don't read it.
> 
> If you want to go on 
> 
> Be my guest!

It was new years eve and Vince was alone in his house.No alcohol and drugs meant no women and no fun. He committed to be clean but it was starting to take its toll on his emotional health. Boredom was leading him to depression and the latter to anxiety because he couldn't stop overthinking. Alcohol depressed him but at least it didn't made him feel as miserable as he felt, alone in his own house without his wife and daughter.

He thought about calling Tommy and Nikki but none of them replied. The only one left was Mick and he seriously doubted that the older man wanted to reply or visit him having his own addiction and health problems. But on the other hand, he wanted to try. The blond sighed, scratching his head as he grabbed the phone again dialing Mick's number.

***

It rang like four times before Mick picked up.

"Hey, Mick is me, Vince. I was wondering if you want to come over? Greet the new year with me?." Vince said afraid of being rejected by his band member.

"Sure, give me an hour and I'll be there," Mick replied hanging up before the blond could give him an answer.

*** 

It was exactly an hour when Vince heard Mick's car outside. He felt more animated when the older man got out.

"Hey, Mick!" Vince exclaimed pulling the guitarist for a hug which strangely Mick didn't resist as he hugged him back. The older man smelled like soap and aftershave. Vince closed his eyes inhaling his essence mixed with cigarette smell and something that it was characteristically Mick's own essence. I bought you some Chinese food," Mick said giving Vince a brown, medium-sized paper bag.

"Shit, thank you." The blond said. He put his arm around Mick as he guided inside the house.

***

"Thanks for answering," Vince said chewing loudly a piece of chicken that he soaked in duck sauce.

"I was a bit lonely myself. Since 'you know who' left the apartment is nothing but a big empty cave." Mick replied taking a sip from his coca cola drink.

"I can hook you up with some hotties."Vince offered, wiggling his eyebrows.

" I am tired of women. They just want to use me for money." Mick replied annoyed.

"But they are fun plus you need to fuck to release your tensions," Mick commented getting closer to the other man.

"My hand give me fewer problems. So I'll stick to it." Mick said avoiding the pair of brown eyes that were staring at him.

"I can help if you want? We are friends plus we can't get pregnant not that I would not love to father a pretty baby girl with your eyes if pregnancy were possible between men." Vince offered again carefully. He didn't want to risk getting a black eye or worse, losing Mick's friendship.

"I am not gay neither are you," Mick replied softly.

"Of course not fucker. Just saying that if you feel horny and don't want to complicate your life with a girl I can make you feel good without expecting anything back." Vince clarified twisting his hair nervously.

"Must admit that it's pretty reasonable," Mick replied smiling. He could use any form of release feeling depressed and in pain as he was, regardless of the gender of the other person.

"Let's go upstairs," Vince suggested grabbing Mick's hand.

***

"You will love this baby," Mick assured the nervous raven-haired man between kisses and nibbles.

"If I don't your ass will get kicked, " Mick warned him.

Mick removed all his clothes while Vince stayed in his boxers licking his lips at the beautiful sight of pale, naked skin laying on red silk sheets.

" Your natural hair color it's very sexy" The singer whispered against Mick's pubic red hair, licking his way down the other man's cock. Mick moaned and whimpered when he deep throated him better than any ex-girlfriend of groupie he had in the past.

"I-I hate it. Makes me look like a bitch." Mick replied. He looked surreal sprawled in Vince's bed at the mercy of the singer plump lips and skillful tongue and hands.

"No , it doesn't.I am going to eat you out ,you smell so good." Vince said licking a long precum stripe from Mick's hard cock. His hard, pink erection exposed between his boxer's opening. Mick nodded not really sure of what the other man wanted but horny enough to allow any kind of sexual touch Vince wanted to give to him.

Vince licked slowly the curve of the guitarist inner tights. Occasionally stopping to listen to Mick's moans or any sign of discomfort from him. Not seeing any kind of signal he ventured himself to lick the small, tight pink entrance hidden between perfectly pale ass cheeks.   

"What are you doing?" Mick asked closing his legs.

"Sorry I got carried away." The blond apologized.

" No, no I don't hate it. I guess am  just surprised that you are doing this to me." The older man admits blushing and opening his legs again for Vince.

"I'll do anything for you sweetheart. It's eleven forty-five. Want to welcome the new year cumming?" Vince asked taking his tongue between Mick's legs again.

"Fuck me.." Mick panted pulling the other man for another heated and sloppy kiss. The taste of himself mixed with Vince's hot breath was erotic enough to make him groan loudly, drunk in his own lust.

"Are you sure?" Vince asked pulling a small bottle of lube from one of his drawers.

"Yes, I am dammit! Do it before I change my mind." Mick said impatiently as ever.

" Let me open you up. I highly doubt you had bottomed for anyone being as dominant as you are. Have you?" Vince purred coating his fingers with lube and rolling the bright pink condom on his cock.

"No, and in bed am not dominant. This is my first time doing fag stuff with the biggest faggot of them all. Just get it in, am not a fucking virginal  sixteen-year-old girl." Mick lied. He clearly remembered how his first and only (until now)  gay experience as a young man was. It happened with an older biker that used to come to the shop he worked in repairing motorcycles. The sex wasn't entirely consensual but for some reason, he liked it and sometimes jerked off thinking about the bigger man fucking him raw against the dirty wall from the shop. How his red hair felt all plastered on his sweaty face while the man emptied himself inside him.

"Just don't want to hurt you," Vince replied kneeling between Mick's legs and pushing himself in the tight heat that the older man was offering to him.

"Fuck.." Mick moaned. Vince was deep inside him and it felt good, different from his last experience but it still hurt.

"I won't move until you say so. Look at me kitten, let me see your beautiful blue eyes."  

"Move.." Mick said circling the younger man's waist with his legs. It was a terrible position for his back but he wanted to see Vince's face.

"Oh, sweetheart  iit'sleven fifty-eight." The blond said increasing his trusts. The year 1986  was close and so do Mick who couldn't control a scream when Vince gave two particularly hard thrusts to his prostate.

"I am going to cum.," Mick said crying out Vince name. The blonde fucked him faster, his lips on top of Mick's. They both came seconds after the fireworks that announced the new year were fired.

"Happy new year Mick," Vince said kissing the older man tenderly on the cheek. A huge contrast to what they did earlier. Mick kissed him back before closing his eyes dreaming about a sweet baby girl with blue eyes and Vince's smile.


End file.
